Feelings - A LUCIAN FANFIC
by Supergymstar
Summary: Lucy and Ian are unaware they both feel the same way about each other. One of them finally has the courage to express their feelings, but what will happen? A LUCIAN two shot My first ever fanfic so please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own or know any of the pretty little liars cast, all rights go to them.**  
**This is my first fanfiction so please leave comments and be nice!**  
**This is a One shot**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling depressed. I faced another long day on set with the man who is oblivious to my feelings.  
I have liked Ian since the first day he walked in the audition room. I had already been given the role of Aria and Marlene enlisted me to help her find the perfect Ezra Fitz.

'Good morning Lucy' was all I heard as I entered the Warner Bros lot.

I was looking around set in search of my cast mates. Whilst doing so I dropped my script for the day. As I bent down to pick it up i was greeted by Holly.

'Wow Lucy, Long night?' Holly Said staring at my tired eyes.

'Just couldn't sleep' I replied

'Lucy, just tell him how you feel, we go on summer hiatus in three weeks and if you don't tell him before then, you wont see him for 8 weeks'

'I know I should Holly, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?'I really did like Ian but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by expressing my feelings.  
If i told him about my feelings I could ruin our relationship and jeopardize the future of 'ezria'

'Believe me Lucy when I say he feels the same way'

**Ian's POV**

I walked onto set to be greeted by my two favourite people. I walked into the corner to where Holly and Lucy were standing.

'Good morning you two, I didn't interrupt anything did I?'

'Ummm, no Ian you didn't. How are you?' Lucy asked me

'Not to bad' I replied

Marlene then walked in saying that the first scene that involved Lucy and I was due to start filming in the next hour so we had to go and start getting ready.

As I walked into my dressing room i thought to myself...I have to tell Lucy my feelings today. Other wise it could be too late.

After a long day of feeling i was preparing myself for the evening ahead. The cast including Ashley, Keegan, Tyler and Holly had already planned to go out for drinks so i was going to use this as my opportunity to ask Lucy out.  
Although i had no idea what i was going to say, i knew i just had to talk and hopefully i would come out with something witty and kind. I'm scared, I just hope Lucy will feel the same way.

**Lucy's POV**

I took my seat next to Ashley and Keegan, I had just ordered my latte and we were all beginning to have our own private chats. I was talking to Ashley about how Marlene had been pushing us at work a lot recently.

'I think she is just trying to help us be successful in the acting industry, im sure not every job we get will be as good and as fun as this' Said Ashley

'We have been doing this most of our lives Ash, I can understand that this is probably one of the best and most successful jobs we will ever get, but she could be a little nicer to us' I said trying to stay calm

'It is annoying i guess, like today i was talking to Tyler in my dressing room and she came in and had a go at us for wasting time, but we weren't meant to be filming for another 2 hours'

'That's not fair' I replied 'She needs to sort herself out, otherwise I might end up saying something I don't really mean'

I heard a cough a looked around my shoulder

'Sorry to interrupt ladies, but i wondered if i could talk to Lucy for a sec?' Ian said asking like a true gentlemen. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up apologising to Ashley. Ian led me round the corner of the club to a small more private area.

'Listen Lucy' He said 'There is no easy way to say this...'

'Ian please just get on with it, you're making me nervous' My stomach was in knots, what was he going to say?

'I think i like you, In face I know I like you' I stood there silent 'Lucy please say something, if you don't feel the same way then please just say so, that way I can go back to pretending I don't fancy you'

I could not speak, well I tried but no words came out my mouth. Instead i went for my next option, the kiss. As i pressed my lips to his I felt sparks. As cheesy as it sounds I did, and im proud that my feelings for Ian are now being shown.  
It took him a second, but he eventually reacted to my passionate kiss. He picked me up and I responded to wrapping my legs around his small and muscular waste.

After about 5 minutes of non stop kissing, he pulled away and let me back down onto the floor. 'We need to get out of here' he said looking down at the growing bulge in his trouses.

'Yes please' I replied happily

**Ian's POV**

Whilst walking back to the table a noticed a small mark starting to appear on the side of her neck. I knew she would be embarrassed and probably angry with me so decided not to tell her. I did feel quite proud of myself though.

'Where have you two been?' Asked Holly as we returned to the table

'Just having a talk about Jack' (lucys dog) I replied nervously

'Yeah right, that's why Lucy has a massive Hickey on her neck' said Ashley laughing. Keegan and Tyler saw what she was talking about and joined in on the laughing.

Lucy looked at me, her eyes glaring. Although she did not speak I knew I was going to get into trouble later. It was worth it though.

'Leave the two love birds alone Ash' Holly said also snickering 'Now go LUCIAN, go and see what you have been waiting for, for the last two years. And have fun'

'Thankyou' I mouthed to her, she nodded her head and i knew this meant she accepted us already

'Okay guys, go have some couple time, Also I'm sorry Lucy' Ashley responded looking quite guilty 'just make sure you dont leave any more love bites Ian, otherwise Marlene will rip your heads off tomorrow'

'I'll be careful' I said, and I really did mean it.

I took Lucy's hand in mine and we exited the club looking forward to the night ahead.

**So how was it? I know there are some spelling mistakes and probably some grammatical errors but word wasnt working so I had to use an alternate software. Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

The following day, We walked onto set hand in hand. After a long night of fun but also talking about us we came to the mutual agreement that we both loved each other and that we wanted to be together no matter what people thought.  
I looked down at our entwined hands and then up to Ian's face.

'What you thinking about Luce?' he asked me when he caught me staring

'You' was all i could say to reply

Ian smiles and then just as he was about to respond we were interupted by some wolf whistling coming from accross the set.

'Look at them' said Troian

'They are so cute' replied Ashley

'Leave them alone' said Holly coming over to us. I was grateful for her protecting us again. I could always rely on her for help.

Ian's POV

As the day went on i struggled keeping my hands off of Lucy. As we broke for lunch i walked over to her dressing room to find her sitting on her couch with her iphone in hand.

'Lucy, do you want to grab a coffee?' I asked being the true gentlemen i was

'As long as you pay ' she responded standing up and walking over to me

I took her hand in mine and we wandered out of the studio lot and over to the cafe.  
As i was paying for her order she asked 'what are we going to do about the public?'

'We can do whatever you want to Luce, i just want you to be happy and comfterable' I said truthfully

'I think we should tell them but I want to spend some time with you first, maybe we should tell them after we get back from hiatus' She told me

'As long as you're happy, then I am too' I said with a smile on my face

'I love you Ian, you know that right?' She said looking up at me

'And i love you too' I responded bending down to kiss her

Lucy's POV

As the day went on the news of our relationship spreaded. We got a few congratulations from the crew and also a few hugs from the cast.  
As Ian and I were getting ready to leave, Marlene called us into her office.

'Take a seat you two' she said looking at both of us 'I think you know why i called you here'

'I think we can have a pretty good guess' Ian said 'But before you say anything Marlene you should know that whatever your opinion is on My relationship with Lucy, wont change the fact that I love her and want to be with her'

I looked over to Ian with a smile on my face. Im glad me and Ian are together, I think this relationship is going to work out.

Marlene responded to ians words chuckling 'I called you in here to tell you that i supported the relationship' I let out a sigh of relief 'It took you long enough to realise it! Since day 1 i knew you would end up being together, i think mst of us thought that to be honest, I just dont think anyone realised how long it would take you two to realise it!'

Me and Ian looked at each other gratefully, happy that Marlene accepted us

'But you two should know that if this ends badly you are still contracted to work together. So please take some time thinking about your relationship before you go rushing into things' Marlene said

'We both understand that, and We talked things over most of last night and we both love each other too much to hide our feelings any longer' I responded trying to defend Ian and I

'yes well by the look of your eyes, that wasnt all you got up to last night' She said laughing

Ian sat there nervously in his seat, he looked away from Marlene and I trying to hide his embarresment.

'Sorry guys but i just couldn't help myself!' Marlene said 'Now please go home and get some rest'

'Thankyou Marlene' Said Ian standing up and taking my hand in his

'I will see you tomorrow, and you two should know that i fully support your relationship and im happy for you'

'Thanks' We both said walking out her office

'I love you Lucy' Ian said to me as we got to his car

'I love you Ian' I responded almost instatally and gave him a kiss

'I think we are going to be just fine' Said Ian 


End file.
